This Was Never Supposed To Happen, Tenchi
by siren
Summary: What would happen if a goddess was born here? If she lived out her life, never knowing of the immense power she possesses. tenchi crossover!
1. Default Chapter

This was never supposed to happen...  
By: Siren  
  
Authors Notes: This was just an idea that I had, and I wanted to see how it would turn out. I need to know if anyone thinks that it's worth finishing, or if I should just make it a just one time thing. Also, if you have ever read the Wheel of Time books by Robert Jordan, and the Aurian books by Maggie Furrey, I'm sort of using some of their ideas in this story.  
Disclaimer: Not Mine.  
  
***************************  
  
It's a cycle, your born and you live and you die. That's the way that it's always been. For most, they only have one chance at life, and they live it the best that they possibly can. A choice few don't fulfill what they need to in one lifetime, and as a result are reborn. Each life is different...but at the same time it's the same.   
  
There is a waiting room, where people are waiting to be born. This is also the place that people wait to be reborn. It's like heaven, if you imagine it like that. At the same time though, it's exactly like earth. They can live, and remember, and wait. They watch what is going on at earth, but cannot affect what happens. They come to know the people on earth, as well as they know themselves. You make friends in the waiting place, and watch as the person is born, and lives, and dies, never once remembering that they were once friends, until they are dead. Once they are dead though, they are outside this place, and can never come back...unless they are one of the choice few. Those few can never see these people again, although they may wish that they could. They might wish that they could for once die, if only so they can see a loved one once again...  
  
There is one girl though, that has already lived through many lives, more at least than most. In some worlds she is a goddess, and in some she is just a legend, in all, she is a hero. All worlds have some story about a beautiful woman, who is more than a woman. The woman with sometimes silver hair, and sometimes gold. It is always in two buns on the very top of her head, with streamers dangling from either side. This is the one characteristic that is always the same, in every life. She has many different names, Serenity, Artemis, Diana, Usagi, are a few of the best known. Many people dream of being this woman, because it is said that when she is born, she never remembers her pasts. They think, what if I was really this woman, and they dream about all of the glory and fame they would have.  
  
What they don't realize, is that this angel, who has done so much, has never had it easy. In her lifetime, she has never been universally loved, and has suffered through more heartache than anyone should have to bear. What they don't realize the most is that she is tired, so very tired. There is supposed to be a time when it all finally ends, when a person who has earned it can finally have a much deserved rest. Through some twist of fate though, this one woman, is forever waiting for a rest, yet at the same time, knowing that it will never come. The fates are not that kind to her, and have decreed that she should always be the one to bear the brunt of the pain and heartache, and whenever there is a problem, she should be there to solve it.  
  
*****  
  
I was talking to a friend of mine. Well, it was more like I was saying goodbye.  
  
"Goodbye Kristin, I hope that you have a good, happy life on earth. Remember that I will be watching over you." Usa said, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"My own guardian angel, Usa, I really will miss you. I'm sure that some day the fates will allow us to be together again. I will be waiting for you, with all of the others that have already passed on. Who knows, I may even meet some of those that are still living on earth."  
  
"Just you be careful up there Kristin, I don't want to see you do anything stupid, and I will try my best to make sure that you have an interesting life. There has to be some way for me to be able to affect life on earth. I'll figure out how soon enough."  
  
Kristin's eyes widened "It's finally time for me to go! I can feel it calling to me. I've been waiting so long, watching others live, and now it's finally my chance!"  
  
"I WILL miss you Kristin" Usa said.  
  
Kristin just looked at her, trying to keep her composure. Finally they both couldn't do it any longer, and jumped into each others arms, into the biggest bear hug. +oh, how sweet!+  
  
They were both crying hysterically in each others arms. They had been best friends for so many Millennia, separation was hard. Kristin was always there when Usa came back from her most recent life, and she was always there to tide her over until it was time for it to happen again.  
  
There was a flash of light, and where before there were two people, now there was only one. Everything seemed to be in order, until you saw who the person was.  
  
Time seemed to stop, as everyone realized what has just happened.  
  
The scouts, who were trapped in the same cycle as Usa, gasped as they realized the implications of what had just happened. Usa was gone, and she wasn't supposed to be. Somehow Usa was born instead of Kristin! This was wrong, this was very very wrong. Who knew what would happen now? Anything was possible.  
  
Everyone prepared to watch the fireworks that would happen. And waited to see how everything would turn out.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Far away, yet closer than you could imagine, a cry was heard across the galaxy. The cry of an infant being born.  
  
"It's a healthy baby girl!" the doctor gladly told the awaiting mother.  
  
"She's so perfect! I think that her name should be Kristin"  
  
And the baby looked at her new mother, still surprised at what had happened. Her eyes had more knowledge than even the oldest, wisest man, and her face crinkled in disgust at the wrongness of the name. That was Kristin's name, this was Kristin's life. She wasn't supposed to be here. This wasn't supposed to happed...  
  
**********************************************  
  
I'm planning on making this both a GW and DBZ crossover. So what do you think? Make sure to tell me, and I need ideas on what should happed next. Make sure to email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com for anything, even if it's just to talk, I love talking.  
  
Ja Ne  



	2. chapter 2

This was never supposed to happen  
Chapter 2  
By: Siren  
  
MUST READ! I will be turning this story into 3 DIFFERENT crossovers. One will be a Tenchi crossover, the other will be a DBZ crossover and the other will be a Gundam Wind crossover. They will all be individual to themselves. There will be a different plot, a different enemy, and most important a different guy. In order to satisfy my reviewers, the story that gets 10 reviews first will be the one that gets the next chapter out first. Everyone else will have to wait, either until I get 15 reviews, or for a week. (give or take, I can't give you a definite amount of time. I do have a life you know...)  
  
ANY INFORMATION ON THE SHOW TENCHI UNIVERSE WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED. HIS NAME, HIS PARENTS NAMES, HOW HIS MOTHER DIED, WHAT THEY WORSHIP AT THE SHRINE, ANYTHING!  
  
Authors Notes- This is the Tenchi Muyo crossover, I will be making this story, many different crossovers with the same prologue. It just opened so many new doors that I could write about. I have so many new ideas popping in my head, and I hope to get them out in these chapters and stories. I know that it's a little strange, but I hope you like it. I was trying to get something different than everything else out there, and I don't know how it will turn out yet.  
Disclaimer- Not Mine! Not Mine! Not Mine! Not Mine! Not Mine! Not Mine! Not Mine! Not Mine!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I stared up into someone's eyes, they were dark black, with matted dark black hair surrounding her face. She had a big smile on her face, and a look of great achievement.  
  
'This isn't right!' I thought 'This was supposed to be Kristin! She's been waiting for her chance for so long, but for some reason I was brought down here instead of her! Oh no! What am I going to do now?!' For a moment, this seemed like the end of the world. Another miserable life to add to my growing stack.  
  
My mind reeled with panic, and then a thought popped in my head. An idea that suddenly made it all good. 'Maybe this is my chance! I've always been born to be some kind of a hero, when all I've ever longed for was a normal life. I never realize just how many millennia that I've been waiting for this until I die. Sometimes I remember some of a previous life, but I never remember all of them at one time.  
  
Sometimes the yearning is almost painful as I watch others live a life that I want so badly. Most people get a chance at being normal, feeling normal grief's and pains. Going through a crush that turns out badly, and drowning their grief's in Rocky Road ice cream.  
  
Sometimes I get a brief chance at this kind of life, and that just makes me want it even more. Some people want to be rich and famous more than anything, I wish that I didn't always turn out to be rich and famous. I wish that no one knew about me other than a few friends, and family.  
  
NOW though I might finally get that chance! I will have the parents that Kristin was supposed to have, and although I won't live my life exactly the same that she would of, at least it would be normal. In this life I wouldn't be destined to be a Queen or Goddess. In this life I would be able to fulfill my dreams, and I would make the most of it.'  
  
But these were not thoughts that were meant to be in the mind of a newborn baby. A newborn wasn't supposed to have all of the knowledge that I had. A normal person who lives a normal life wouldn't have the knowledge and power that I had. They would be able to learn and grow, and experience new things. There was something that needed to be done, and it would need to be done soon.  
  
I stared into the eyes of my new mother. She was so hopeful, she wanted a normal daughter. Someone that she could teach to walk, and who's first word would be memorable. She wanted to teach her daughter all of the things in life, just like I wanted to go through the experience of being taught.  
  
There was only one answer to this dilemma. I looked up at my new mother, I would find out who she was soon enough, but I wouldn't know that I did, by I, I mean Usa, when I found out what her name was, I would be Kristin, through and through...no, I wouldn't really be her, I would still be Usa, but I wouldn't remember that that was my name.  
  
I searched deep inside myself, looking for the great power that was there. The power that was the reason I was always the one to save the day. Power greater than the most powerful being on earth, greater power than a god. Even I didn't know how much inner power I really had, and I hoped I would never find out. When I did, everything else I had ever done would be like nothing.  
  
I used a small portion of my power to lock my memories away. Deep inside myself, where I hoped I would never have to face them again in this lifetime. My last thought was that now I would finally be able to have a normal life, and grow up normally, and when it was finally my time to go, maybe I would finally be able to die, and stay dead this time.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
(ok people, I don't know tenchi's mothers name, so I will FOR NOW be using Ikuku, because everyone knows it.)  
  
Ikuku looked adoringly into her new baby girls eyes. They were a deep blue, and she had blue hair to match. She was currently bawling her eyes out, and Ikuku still thought she was the most beautiful think that she had ever seen. As you all know, babies look like rodents when they are born (and this is a direct quote from someone I know who has already had 4 children, so she should know.) I could still feel something special from this child. There was a certain aura surrounding her. One of innocence an purity.  
  
I was taken out of my thoughts by pain. A familier pain, and I heard the doctor shout.  
  
"It's another one! How could we have missed it!"  
  
(ok, I REALLY don't want to write about the whole birth thing, so we'll just skip that part ok.)  
  
A while later...  
  
"Congragulations Mrs. Muyo, it's a handsome baby boy" the doctor said.  
  
I looked at the boy, he looked nothing like his twin sister. He was still very handsome though. He had black/brown hair, and brown eyes.  
  
"Can I hold him?" I asked that doctor. To my surprise he handed my both of my new born children. I just held them, marveling that they were mine. 'I wonder what I'm going to name them? I never thought up a girl's name, and I think grandpa has a name for the boy. Yes, I think that it was Tenchi...?' I looked at the girl. 'I have no ideas for you, maybe Kristin, I've always liked that name...'  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
So...what did you think? I don't know if that was what you were expecting, but I hope not. The first two chapters are just to lead you into the story that I'm planning. I hope you like it, but I need to know if you do. I'm a very insecure person, and need to be constantly reminded by reviews that what I'm doing is worth while. If it isn't, what point is there, not to write, but to post what I write?  
  
Ja Ne!  
  



End file.
